New Life
by Rininlightblue
Summary: Rukia decided to start her life from zero and she ran away from her house. She had lost everything... when she started her new life, she met an orange-haired man. He reminded her about her most important person in her past...


This is my second fanfic… Hufth… I really like to write stories about Ichigo and Rukia… well, I hope everyone enjoy my story… Anyway, this chapter is just a prologue after all. It talks about Rukia's past (which for me, it's important for you to know). I'll tell the real story to you next chapter…

Enjoy it ^_^.

**NEW LIFE**

**Prologue**

"_You are a Kuchiki now, Rukia… Keep your manner and make us proud…"_

Rukia woke up from her dream. She had dreamed about her past, the first time she came to Kuchiki family. It's already 10 year ago since she was adopted by Kuchiki family, a famous noble family. Her brother always said the same thing whenever she met him although it's not often. He always stayed at his room or at his office. He was the leader of the sixth division at Seiretei Corp., the most well-known corporation among business world. It was everyone's dream to work there. But Rukia got a chance to work there too after she graduated from high school since she was a Kuchiki.

That night, Rukia just remembered everything. From she was still a 5 year old little girl when Kuchiki family adopted her until yesterday. But most of what she had remembered wasn't good memories after all. After she was adopted into Kuchiki family she had studied hard to become a noble woman. She could do it successfully. But she knew it that all of Kuchiki family member disliked her. She heard it when they talked behind her. When she went to her school at first day, all of the students there respected her. They always treated her like a princess, however, they always talked differently behind her.

"_How can someone like she become a Kuchiki?"_

"_Isn't it just because she looks like Hisana-sama?"_

"_Hisana-sama is her sister right? I know that she is a kind person…but…"_

"_Is that true that Hisana-sama was the one who asked Byakuya-sama to adopt her into Kuchiki family?"_

"_She's just lucky."_

"_It's just because of her beauty face she looks like a noble woman…"_

"_She doesn't deserve to become one of Kuchiki."_

Rukia's fed up hearing that all. But she's strong enough not to mad at them. She just acted like she never heard anything before. Until she met Kaien Shiba.

"_The leader of this club introduced himself to you! You should give your name and say 'nice to meet you too'."_

Kaien Shiba was her senior at her school and he was the leader of kendo club. He never treated Rukia like a princess, he treated her like… an ordinary girl. The first time he introduced himself to her, it was like a normal introduction, a normal scolding and a normal relationship. Rukia always felt comfortable around him.

"_Everytime we communicate, the heart is born, the heart doesn't exist in one's body, everytime you thing, everytime we act…the heart is born right here…"_

Kaien always made her comfortable around him. Kaien also felt comfortable around her. Soon, the feeling of love grew between the two. Rukia always met him after his club activity. They always went home together. Finally, Kaien realized that there was another feeling inside him for her. He also realized that he no longer looked at her as a friend. He looked at her as… someone who was more important than a friend. He knew that she loved him too, so one day, he tried to confess her when they went home together. Rukia accepted it gratefully and they became lovers. They started dating every weekend.

"_Rukia, you have to break up with him. You're a Kuchiki and he just an ordinary person."_

That was what her brother said to her. At first, she was really concerned about it. She didn't want to lose Kaien. He is the most important person to her. She was afraid that her brother would do something bad to him. But it never happened. She was glad about it, the two kept dating. Rukia felt really happy that she could spend many times with Kaien. Until one day....

It was rainy at that time, Rukia and Kaien went home together. Just when Rukia wanted to cross the road, a car slipped and it almost hit her. Kaien came in time and he pushed her to a sidewalk. However, he couldn't save himself in time. The car hit him, and it caused him bleeding badly. Rukia shocked to see her boyfriend's body was covered by his blood. She screamed and cried. She ran toward him.

"_Thanks… to you… my heart can still stay here…"_

Many people gathered around her to help her, one of them called ambulance. But it was too late, when the ambulance came, Kaien was already dead and that was Kaien's last word to Rukia.

She called Kaien's family and told them about what happened. His family came an hour later. Ganju, his boyfriend's brother, couldn't forgive her. He said that Rukia had killed his brother. It made Rukia more depressed, she went home with her clothes still covered by Kaien's blood.

"_You've made ashamed of our family, Rukia.I'm disappointed of you."_

That was what her brother told her once she told him about the death of Kaien. She was really disappointed about everything, her brother, Ganju, even herself because she couldn't prevent the accident to happen.

She was not even able to apologize to Kaien's family. She was afraid if Ganju would scold at her again. She felt really guilty. 'Not only them who wouldn't forgive me' she thought. She even couldn't forgive herself until now.

All of it happened 3 years ago. Now, she was at her first grade at senior high school. She could remember it all just like it was happened yesterday. After the death of Kaien, her life changed back like before. Kaien was her only friend and boyfriend. Everyone except Kaien always treated her like a princess, they made a wall of relationship between them and her. Rukia tried her best to break the wall, but she couldn't do it. Everyone made a distance with her. She was always alone…

She sat on the corner of her bed, staring at the moon outside from her window. Her cheek was wet, she was crying, she hated to remember it all. "It's all my fault…" she said to herself. "I can't hold it anymore… I- I have to go from this house…". With that, she packed some of her stuff at her room. She brought some clothes, when she packed her stuffs she looked at a photo frame on her desk. It was a picture of herself and Kaien. The tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes, she shook her head and packed her stuffs again. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a letter, a letter for his brother.

_Dear Nii-sama,_

_I'm truly sorry for all of my faults Nii-sama…_

_I'm truly sorry that I've made ashamed of our family._

_I'm truly sorry that I couldn't make you proud of me._

_I'm truly sorry that I had caused many troubles for you._

_I'm truly sorry that I didn't hear you._

_I'm truly sorry that I always be selfish._

_I'm truly sorry that I'll have to leave you now…_

_Thank you, you've adopted me into Kuchiki family._

_Thank you, you've taken care of me._

_Thank you, you've accomplished my sister's wish._

_Thank you, you've treated me like your own sister._

_Thank you, you've taught me many things._

_Thank you, you've given your attention to me._

_I can't make the name of Kuchiki family even worse._

_I have to go now._

_You don't have to looking for me._

_I'll take care of myself from now on._

_Once again, I want to say sorry, thank you and… good bye._

_ With love from your sister,_

_ Rukia Kuchiki._

The tears fell down from Rukia's cheek. She wiped her own tears quickly. She wrote something on the envelope. It was 'To Nii-sama'. She folded the letter and put it in an envelope then she placed it on her table. She carried her bag to the door. She looked once again at her room, "Good bye my room, good bye Kuchiki family, good bye everything and good bye… Nii-sama.". Rukia left her room. She left the house quietly. She passed the security camera at her house. She passed the gate guardians who were sleeping at that time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day…

"Byakuya-sama! Rukia-sama left this house last night!" the servant came to Byakuya's office this morning. "This is... a letter from Rukia-sama for you." The servant gave the envelope to Byakuya.

Byakuya opened it and started to read it all. After he read the letter, he closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled, after that he opened his eyes again.

"Rukia… what does all this mean?" Byakuya sighed. He looked at the cloud outside the window. "What must I do? Hisana…".

"Do we have to search for her sir?" asked the servant.

"No… don't do it…Let her alone…" said Byakuya. Byakuya stood up from his chair and he walked to the bookshelf in his office. He opened an old book. The book contained data about the retirees from Seiretei Corp.. He walked back to his desk and grabbed his phone. He dialed several numbers and waited for an answer. "Good morning. It's me Byakuya Kuchiki… I want you to do something for me….."

"Aa~~… What is it? I never expect that a Kuchiki will call me… what can I do for you?" someone answered from the other end.

Byakuya inhaled and he said, "I want you to take care of my sister. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki…"

A/N That's it for now… Do you like it ? I actually like the way Byakuya treat Rukia. He always act cool in front of other people but he can be so protective to Rukia. That's remind me about my brother…

Well… Please review, review, and review this story!!!!!!!!! Anyway… if you have any suggestion just let me know… I'll accept it gratefully.

girlinlightblue


End file.
